


Пирог с коньяком

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Близится День Св. Валентина и, согласно совету двух рыжих умниц, Питер будет рад получить от Тони подарок, который тот сделал своими руками. А Пеппер запретила создавать еще одного Альтрона, даже если это ради Питера.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Пирог с коньяком

Тони был в замешательстве. Раньше у него подобных проблем не было. Не то чтобы он раньше с кем-то праздновал День всех влюбленных кроме Джарвиса и Дубины. Ни одни серьезные отношения не длились достаточно долго, чтобы отмечать подобные праздники вместе. Но теперь у него был Питер. И каким-то чудом они уже больше полугода вместе. Можно было бы остановиться на стандартном наборе: вино, казино, номер в дорогезном отеле и половина последней коллекции Армани или Диора, а может даже и то и то. Но это же был Питер Паркер. Парень, который совершенно не умел принимать дорогие подарки, терялся и расстраивался случайно увидев ценники, искренне приходил в восторг от какой-то фигни за двадцать баксов. Нестандартная реакция. И совершенно непонятная Тони. Он же не просил ничего взамен.

Этот праздник хотелось провести так, чтоб от него оба получили удовольствие, а значит придется серьезно урезать бюджет, обойтись без путешествий, островов в подарок. Оставалась еще идея с подарком персональной звезды, новые астрономические тела открывают каждый день. И за весьма скромную (по мнению Тони) сумму, новоявленной звезде можно было даровать любое имя. Пит не смог бы от этого отказаться, сколько бы оно там ни стоило. Звезда Паучьего Питера Паркера звучит шикарно. Но эту идею он решил приберечь на год отношений. Хотя над названием, наверное, следует лучше поработать. Сокращение ЗППП (Заболевания, передающиеся половым путем) не то, чем хотелось бы хвастаться.

— Ты какой-то сильно тихий, Старк. Это подозрительно и пугает, — вместо приветствия буркнула Наташа.

— Я думаю.

— Ну, в отличие от Кэпа для тебя это привычное заниятие. Чего тогда завис как Тор в алкомаркете?

— Что подарить Питеру на День святого Валентина?

— Надо же, наш Пиноккио стал настоящим мальчиком, — улыбнулась Пеппер, заходя в зал садясь на подлокотник кресла Наташи.

— Не спугни, — фыркнула Нат, перетягивая девушку к себе на колени.

— Уберите эти флюиды, меня тошнит от этой атмосферы взаимновлюбленных принцесс Диснея. Лучше помогите придумать, как поздравить Питера.

— Какие у тебя варианты? Особенно принимая во внимание когда ты об этом задумался, учитывая, что сегодня 13 февраля, — решила уточнить Наташа, не отвлекаясь от заплетания французской косы своей девушке.

— Ресторан?

— Банально.

— Парфюм, ювелирное украшение, костюм Бриони по индивидуальным меркам, которые с него тайно сняла во время вчерашних посиделок в лаборатории Пятница?

— Примитивно, уныло, по-жлобски и стремно.

— Ну, а что ты предлагаешь? Сводить его в Диснейленд?

— Уже ближе, но все еще не то, — покачала головой Пеппер, мягко выбралась из объятий Наташи и подошла к Тони. — А ты не пробовал сделать какую-то глупость, свойственную всем влюбленным, и которая почти не требовала бы денег?

— Типа мелками нарисовать на асфальте под его окнами в Куинсе «Тони+Питер=Любовь»? А после спеть ему серенаду, удерживая на плече видавший виды огромный кассетный бумбокс?

— Перебор. Хотя пресса будет в восторге.

— А вот Питер нет, — поддержала ее Наташа.

— Попробуй сделать какой-то небольшой подарок своими руками.

— Предлагаешь собрать для Пита персонального робота-помощника? — неуверенно уточнил Тони, наблюдая как Пеппер тяжело вздыхает, а Наташа закатывает глаза и прячет лицо в ладони. — М-м-м, усовершенствовать костюм Железного Паука? — снова попробовал найти правильное решение мужчина.

— Нет! Никакого Альтрона на минималках, даже ради Питера. Это праздник влюбленных, а не Международный день очумелого механика.

— О, ну раз такая умная, то расскажи какими подарками тебя радовала Пеппер, — не выдержал Тони.

— Заинька, Питер еще не готов к подаркам из сексшопа и новому набору кружевного белья. Но на следующую вашу годовщину я обязательно подкину тебе адресок магазина, — с ехидным смешком пропела Наташа, игнорируя Пеппер, которая строила ей страшные рожи и беззвучно требовала заткнуться.

— Приготовь ему ужин, — выпалила Пеппер в попытке перевести тему со своей интимной жизни. — Но своими руками, а не просто закажи доставку из «У Джино». Пусть будет подгоревшим, криво нарезанным, возможно пересоленным и омерзительным на вкус. Уверяю — Питер будет в восторге.

— От твоего описания моих кулинарных талантов у меня язва разыгралась, но при этом ты говоришь, что Питу это должно понравиться?

— Как бы странно это не звучало, но братишка-Паучишка реально поклонник подобных широких жестов, — согласилась Наташа.

— Как думаешь, он спалит кухню? — задумчиво спросила Нат, подойдя сзади, обняв свою девушку и зарывшись лицом в уже наполовину распустившуюся косу.

— Я отправлю ему в помощь Дубину, он отлично справляется с открытым огнем. Единственное, надеюсь мутация Паркера сможет справиться с готовкой Тони, — согласилась Пеппер, наблюдая, как Тони покидает комнату, задумчиво что-то бурча себе под нос.

— Все будет хорошо. Питер будет рад даже куску горелого картона от него, просто Тони все никак не может в это поверить.

***

Тони задумчиво рассматривал первый попавшийся в списке кулинарный сайт, который выдала услужливая Пятница в ответ на просьбу найти что-то для готовки на романтический ужин. Лобстер в стиле «Велингтон», суп с омаром, кростини со шпинатом и козьим сыром, паэлья с морским коктейлем*. Господи, а нельзя просто глазунью в форме сердца сделать? Нет уж. Он скорее разработает кулинарного шеф-робота, чем сам приготовит всю эту вакханалию. Хотя жареный хлеб с листьями и вонючим кисломолочным продуктом звучит просто. Но, к сожалению, Питер уже не первый раз высказывался критично по поводу подобных деликатесов, не с его чувствительным носом есть козий сыр.

Тони еще долго просматривал страницы кулинарных сайтов в поисках озарения. Пока не увидел ЕГО. Идеальный рецепт. Идеальное блюдо. Пирог с коньяком.

Внимательно изучая рецепт, Старк заподозрил, что некоторые неточности в рецепте могут испортить весь процесс. Досадная ошибка — как может хватить 50 мл коньяка для приготовления пирога? Да ему нужно больше даже для того, чтоб починить микроволновку, а это значительно легче, чем готовить.

Задумчиво заглянув в бар, Тони оказался сам на сам с дилеммой — взять только новую бутылку коньяка или прихватить вместе с ней еще и початую бутылку джина? Решив, что хуже не будет, Старк захватил обе бутылки и подвинул ближе к краю Бакарди, на случай если понадобится добавка.

Итак, пригубив коньяк, Тони внимательно вчитался в рецепт. Заглянув в холодильник он остался доволен — ингредиенты были в точности те, которые требовалось для приготовление пирога. Прибегать к помощи Пятницы ему показалось не спортивно, поэтому на поиски муки в его огромной кухне ушло минут сорок и два стакана коньяка. Если и дальше так пойдет, на пропитку коржа надо будет доставать припасенный Бакарди. Задумчиво смотря на плавающие желтки в миске, Тони прикидывал можно ли прицепить венчик к дрели. Это значительно облегчило бы процесс взбивания яиц. Помотыляв вилкой в миске и добавив два стакана сахара Старк задумался можно ли сразу всыпать муку или сначала надо перемешать яйца и сахар?

Полученная смесь совершенно неаппетитно серела в яркой желтой миске. Глотнув коньяка и прокатив его по языку, Тони подозрительно посмотрел на стакан. Пожав плечами, он вылил остатки коньяка из бутылки в тесто и аккуратно ткнул его пальцем. В приписке было написано, что лучше вымешивать руками — тепло человеческого тела только подстегивает деление дрожжей и тесто будет пушистее и нежнее. Но это противно. Лезть руками в эту липкую массу, которая похожа на пахнущий алкоголем С-4, пусть цвет у нее теперь стал поприличнее, все равно не хотелось. Хотя С-4 в руках была привычнее этого подобия инопланетного слизняка, тянущегося от пальцев противными липкими нитями. Может, Пепс и была права — противные липкие нити точно должны понравиться Питеру.

Приготовление пирога с коньяком официально закончено. Старк злобно покосился на пустую бутылку. Так и хотелось спародировать какого-то чувака в зеленых колготках, которого пару раз смотрел на его плазме Питер, и осуждающим тоном сказать что-то вроде «Ты подвела этот пирог!». Правда на глаза попалась предварительно вытянутая бутылка джина, и мужчина решил, что пирог с джином ничем не хуже пирога с коньяком. Пикантнее даже.

Пункт с солью откровенно возмутил. Ради какого незаконорожденного сына Локи он тогда перемешивал два стакана сахара с яйцами, если теперь туда же нужно добавить соли? Это все равно, что налить воды в бензобак. И что за новая мера — пара щепоток. Какого размера щепотки? А есть среднестатистические щепотки? И сколько в одной такой щепотке грамм? Потому что в его щепотке и, к примеру, в изящной наманикюренной щепотке Пепс поместится совершенно разное количество соли. А уж столько в своей лопатообразной щепотке может запасти соли Стив или Халк, вообще представит страшно. Вспомнив забавный ролик, Старк стал в пафосную стойку, странно изогнул руку, сложив руки <i>щепоткой </i> и посолил. Мимо. Слишком высоко задрана рука и большой разброс сыпучего вещества. Физика и геометрия неумолимые сволочи. Старку пришлось повторить еще трижды, пока он не подобрал идеальный угол и высоту, и еще раз посолил. Контрольный.

Дальше по рецепту советовали добавить сухофрукты и орехи. Еще что-то писали про лимон. Но лимон, как и коньяк, закончился еще на стадии замешивания теста. Финики моментально пошли в мусорку. Никогда в его доме не будет выпечки с финиками. Никогда. На волне возмущения даже был тут же разработан протокол «Пофиг фиги, нафиг финики», ну и что, что финики и фиги это разные вещи. Инжиру в его доме тоже не место. Решив, что шестой уровень опасности выпечке с финиками самое то, — ну не восьмой же, не Альтрон в самом деле — Тони снова заглянул в рецепт. Изюм. Кексы с изюмом изобретение дьявола. Мама никогда не делала такой подлости. А вот в частной школе, куда его отправил папенька, только такие кексы на десерт и подавали. Изюм тоже полетел в мусорку составлять компанию финикам. Цукаты. Цукаты — это вкусно. Тони вспомнил, как пару недель назад они с Питером сидели в обнимку на диване и кормили друг друга с рук сладкими засахаренными кусочками фруктов, сцеловывая вкус с чужих губ, пока на заднем фоне шел «Апокалипто» Мэла Гибсона. Воспоминания теплой волной прокатились по организму, горяча кровь не хуже полного стакана джина. Не время возбуждаться, а то еще фудфетиш себе отхватит. Тони щедрой рукой отсыпал три жмени цукатов в серое месиво.

С орехами дело обстояло сложнее. Нет, Тони совершенно не имел ничего против орехов, но все молотки были у него в мастерской, а это на пять этажей ниже кухни. Попытка применить физику, геометрию и элементарную механику привела к отломанному кончику ножа, разбитому орехом стакану, поцарапанной столешнице и отбитому пальцу стопы, на который от неожиданности Старк выпустил из рук бокал. Чертов орех! Мерзкая пакость раскололась после третьего ударом тостером. Вытащив ядра поломанным ножом, мужчина еще раз перемешал тесто и подозрительно посмотрел на получившуюся смесь. Дай бог, чтобы Питеру это понравилось, потому что на вторую порцию Старка не хватит.

Тони прочитал остаток инструкции. Выпил еще стакан джина, снова недоверчиво посмотрел на текст, снова выпил. Логики в написанном не было, но комментарии в конце уверяли, что у людей все получилось в лучшем виде и очень вкусно. Парочка из них даже фотографии приложила. Выбора не было. Пусть и совершенно не понятен смысл, но он будет четко следовать инструкциям. Схватив кусок сливочного масла, Тони начал тщательно натирать им дно духовки. Какие кретины вообще писали инструкцию? «Смазать духовку маслом». Всю смазывать? Снаружи тоже? Все же механика намного проще и понятнее кулинарии.

Перевернув миску над деком и хорошенько потрусив, Старк дождался пока его кулинарный шедевр равномерно расползется по поверхности и поставил противень в духовку. Следующий пункт готовки был еще более странный. Наташа в такие моменты говорила: «Без ста грамм не разберешься». У русских была своя вековая мудрость, и в этот раз Тони решил с ними не спорить. Еще один стакан легко ухнул в пустой желудок. Старк решил, что без транспортира поставить духовку на 240 градусов будет крайне затруднительно, повернул ее на 270, то есть на три четверти полного оборота, благо длины шнура хватило, и нажал кнопку «Выпечка». Чтоб ему с читаури снова встретиться, он так не уставал даже пока дуговой реактор перебирал.

***

На сегодняшнем патруле Питер задержался. Такое впечатление, словно все мелкие преступники Куинса решили за ночь выполнить норму и за завтра, а День всех влюбленных спокойно встретить со своими вторыми половинками. Как иначе объяснить попытку ограбить автомат с презервативами и смазкой, Питер не знал. Но очень надеялся, что никто не заснял и не выложил в сеть, как Человек-Паук и мелкий прыщавый воришка агрессивно перетягивают упаковку ультратонких и сверхпрочных презервативов XXL с дополнительной смазкой для анального секса.

Часы неумолимо отсчитывали минуты, и Пит понял, что скорее всего дома его ждет Тони, который снова будет ворчать, за то, что не предупредил. Тони давно отменил правило комендантского часа и единственной его просьбой было предупреждать, если Человек-Паук увлекся патрулированием и никак не успевает домой до полуночи. А ведь еще надо добраться до Башни. 

К тому моменту, как Питер влез в окно жилого этажа Башни, времени было уже час ночи. Питер тяжело вздохнул и тут же скривился от отвращения. Весь этаж провонял гарью, которая першила в горле и выедала глаза. Что тут, черт возьми, произошло? Эпицентр, судя по тонкому курящемуся дымку, был на кухне.

— Какого хрена?.. — такое впечатление, словно на них напали и полностью разгромили кухню. И сожгли ее в придачу.

— Питер? Пи-итер! — довольно протянул Тони, выглядывая из-за угла. — Это не хрен. Это пирог с коньяком, который я приготовил для тебя на День святого Валентина.

Питер не знал плакать ему или смеяться. Тот факт, что Тони приготовил для него что-то самостоятельно, отозвался взрывом сверхновой где-то под ребрами. Парень прекрасно помнил, как Старк ненавидел даже бутерброды делать и всегда говорил, что на кухне может появиться только во имя спасения человечества. Хотя сгоревший плоский кусок непонятной субстанции, гордо лежащий в центре засыпанного мукой и яичной скорлупой стола, скорее напоминал оружие массового уничтожения, чем спасения. С другой стороны, судя по запаху, с коньяком тут не только пирог.

— Мне кажется ты у меня тоже с коньяком, — с мягкой усмешкой заметил Питер.

— И с джином, я тот еще пирожок, — гордо согласился Тони, выходя из-за угла. — И со сливками.

Питер пораженно вытаращился на своего любовника. Мужчина стоял посреди кухни, лихорадочно сверкая глазами и краснея скулами, распространяя алкогольные пары. Едва заметно покачнувшись, Старк развел руки, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. На груди было два круга из взбитых сливок с россыпью разноцветных цукатов, весь пах тоже был залит сливочной пеной с кокетливым орешком на том месте, где по идее должна была быть головка члена. Питер аж прикусил щеку изнутри, стараясь не расхохотаться в голос.

— Не смейся. Это еще не все. Я старался зажать ягодицами банан, но…

— Фу, — весело возмутился Питер.

— Не фу, а секси, — с пьяной самоуверенностью не согласился Тони. — Но он постоянно выпадал.

— Это фу как секси, — согласно закивал головой Питер. — Надеюсь ты его выкинул.

Питер приблизился к столу и внимательнее присмотрелся к «пирогу». Паучье чутье тут же взвыло сиреной, намекая, что по уровню опасности этот кусок сгоревшего теста не далеко ушел от гранаты с выдернутой чекой. Паркер поднял вопросительный взгляд на мужчину.

— Не смотри на меня так. Я четко следовал рецепту. Он у них просто неправильный. И вообще, лучший твой подарочек — это я! — непоколебимо заявил Тони и повернулся к Питеру спиной.

Все теми же сливками — и как только умудрился-то? — на спине Тони были выведены цифры 3,14. Число Пи. Пи. ПИ-рог. Математическая романтическо-сексуальная шутка от пьяного Старка. Это определенно лучший день в жизни Питера.

Где-то у стены приветливо зажужжал Дубина.

— Да-да, я помню, что обещал тебе, — кивнул роботу Тони. — С надписью на спине мне помог Дубина. После того, как полностью залил меня из огнетушителя, стоило только чертовому пирогу пригореть. Пришлось раздеваться.

— Пошли помоем тебя и ляжем в кроватку.

— Ты не хочешь свой пирог, — пораженно замер Тони. — Так и знал, что дебильная идея.

Питер молниеносно метнулся к мужчине и перехватил руку, уже начавшую кухонным полотенцем размазывать жирные сливки по соскам и серому шраму от дугового реактора, и крепко прижал его к себе, совершенно не заботясь о пятнах на костюме Человека-Паука.

— Я в восторге от своего подарка. Я в восторге от идеи, что ты потратил несколько часов на то, чтоб просто порадовать меня, хотя мог оформить доставку из любого ресторана на нашей планете, — быстро зачастил Питер, прекрасно зная как быстро Тони умеет себя накручивать. — Я не знаю был ли я еще когда так счастлив с кем-либо кроме тебя. И поверь, я не выпущу свой пирог из рук, пока полностью его не вылижу. А в некоторых местах собираюсь еще и основательно его погрызть. Но я просто хочу, чтобы это случилось тогда, когда не буду уставшим после патрулирования, а коньяк выветрится из моей любимой выпечки.

— Но я все равно твой пирог? — с мрачным прищуром уточнил Тони.

— Безусловно. Самый лучший пирог с коньяком.

— И с джином, — скрупулезно напомнил Старк.

— И с джином, — послушно согласился Питер, мягко улыбаясь любовнику и нежно целуя его в уголок губ.

Он не особо любил, когда Тони позволял себе напиться. К счастью, с начала их отношений это было крайне редким явлением. И это было единственным моментом, когда Тони превращался в большого ласкового кота и позволял носить себя на руках. Вот и сейчас мужчина удобно устроился у Питера в объятиях, позволяя нести себя в спальню. Он что-то довольно мурлыкал ему в шею, прихватывая губами и жуя прядки отросших волос Питера.

Пожалуй, пирог с коньяком следует сделать обязательным элементом любого праздничного застолья. Пирог с коньяком и булочки с корицей.

**Author's Note:**

> * Это действительно меню с первого попавшегося сайта на подобный запрос. Миссия импосибл для неумелого кулинара.


End file.
